Ramona Quimby: A Halloween Special
by Giovannigo
Summary: Ramona's first field trip to Key West is all fun and games until a motel owner named Norman Bates, steps into the picture...


Ramona Quimby: A Halloween Special

1 week ago… October 24th…it was a dark and stormy night. The "Bates Motel" was quiet as a mouse! The motel was located on the far point of Key West, Florida. It was the last small island of Keys off the coast of Florida. A lady named Sally Ferguson was in her room taking a shower. That's when, "CREEK!" the front door to the bathroom opened up! Sally didn't hear or see that happen. The person was wearing a large brown hooded cloak. The person's face couldn't be seen or identified! The person slowly walked to the shower curtain and, "WOOSH!" Opened it! Sally screamed, "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! HHEELLPP!" the figure had a long chef knife in its left hand! The figure swung the knife at Sally, stabbing her on the shoulder blade! She tried to fight back but it was no use! The figure stabbed her again on the chest, stomach, left cheek and finally her heart!" blood dripped out of her body and onto the floor of the bathtub! She was dead and still soaked with blood and warm water! The figure closed the shower curtain and walked out of the motel room. The next morning, the manager of the "Bates Motel" named Norman Bates tired to call Sally to confirm her checkout date. He said, "Hello? Ms. Ferguson? Are you there?" he hung up and tried again. No one answered. He tired AGAIN! Nothing happened! He slammed the receiver down and said, "Why won't she just answer? I'm going to her room right now! This is just unacceptable!" but when he got to the room, he heard the shower running. He used his card key to unlock the front door. When he opened the shower curtain he saw the dead body of Sally Ferguson… He quickly called the police, her family members, and the "FOX News" station. The event of what Norman saw was all over "FOX News" for the week every night at 6:00pm. Ramona even saw it one the news before she went trick or treating on Halloween night…

Chapter 2 the big news at school

The next day was Monday. A normal school day on November 1st, 2014. Ramona was getting her book bag ready to go home. It was about 2:54pm. Her classmates were a total of 20 students. Ms. Martin suddenly said, "Attention class. I need you to focus on me for a sec…thank you! On Friday, November 5th, there's going to be a 4th grade long distance field trip for just this class. Can anyone guess where we're going to?" Ramona's friend Howie raised his and said, "Are we going to Everglades National Park?" Ms. Martin said, "Nope. Anyone else?" Ramona's second friend Susan raised her hand and said, "Disney World? Is that it?" Ms. Martin said, "Nope! That's way too far! Anyone else? Last try!" a boy named David raised his hand and said, "That St. Augustine state school for the deaf?" Ms. Martin said, "Sorry, that's not it! It's too far anyway! Well, it looks like I'll need to the let the cat out of the bag! That's an expression by the way. We're all going to the last and beautiful Florida Key known as Key West! It will be from 7:00am to 5:00pm. I'm sending home a permission slip and list of things you should bring with you! Our mode of transportation will be an American Coach 2.0 bus!" so she quickly handed out all 20 day-notes with the permission slips and item lists stapled to them. That's when the bell rang, "DING! DING! DING! DING!" Ms. Martin said, "There's the bell! Class dismissed! See you all tomorrow!" so everyone walked out of the room and Ramona headed to her school bus. Howie always had his mom pick him up. Susan always rode her bike home.

Chapter 3 the list and dad's signature

When Ramona got home, dad was reading a newspaper while sitting on the couch. When she opened the door, dad placed his newspaper on his lap and said, "Hey Ramona! How was school?" Ramona said, "It was good. I got an A+ on a pre-Algeria test today and…OH! I have something, along with my day-note!" Ramona took them both out of her book bag and handed them to dad. He signed the day-note and looked at the permission slip. Just before he signed it, he said, "Well would you look at that! It looks like my charming girl is going to Key West on Friday!" And with that, he signed his signature on the dotted line. Ramona looked at the recommended items list. It looked like this…

Miami Elementary School

November 5th, field trip Recommended Items List:

A student may bring:

A shoulder book bag (no wheels)

A fully charged cell phone

A cap or any protective hat

SPF 50 sun block cream

Mosquito repellant spray

A pair of sunglasses

Bottled water

A digital camera

An extra shirt

An extra pair of socks

An extra pair of shorts or pants

A plastic bag (for trash or dirty clothing)

Headache pills or asthma inhalers (if written on school's authorization form)

A small first aid kit

A mosquito bite itch reliever stick

And money. Lots of it! Whether if it's for food, souvenirs, or anything the student wants to buy!

Ramona did not disagree with anything on that list. It was totally all-perfect to her! Mom even said, "I have a pink book bag that you can use. It's in my closet…"

Chapter 4 packing up

Soon it was already November 4th, 2014. It was about 7:00pm. Ramona had just finished dinner. She was planning to go to bed at 7:30pm. She had to get up at 5:00am in the morning on Friday. The bus would leave to Key West at 7:00am. She would have 1 hour to get ready and 1 hour for dad to driver her to school. Dad already was planning to get up at 4:00am in the morning, drive to McDonalds, and pick up breakfast just for Ramona! Ramona was in her room packing up. Beezus then walked in through the open door. She said, "Hey Ramona! You packing for your trip tomorrow?" Ramona placed her small first aid kit inside the bag and said, "Yes I' am! I'm almost done! Pass me my wallet please. Its on my desk over there!" Beezus grabbed it off the desk and handed it to Ramona. The wallet had about 300 dollars inside. Along with a "Boarders Book Store" 50$ dollar gift card. She placed it in the very front pouch of the book bag. Beezus then said, "You're so lucky to be going on a field trip, Especially to Key West! Henry told me that it's a really cool place for Florida tourists. My school almost never arranges field trips! Can you do me a favor by the way?" Ramona placed her digital camera into her bag and said, "What would that be?" Beezus said, "I would like you to take a picture of the Bates Motel for me! Just one picture of the whole building!" Ramona said, "Okay I'll see what I can do!" So Beezus walked out of the room and Ramona finished packing her extra set of clothing. She also packed a small container of "Advil" headache pills, a "Pro-Air" asthma inhaler, a tube of sun block, a pair of sunglasses, a bright yellow cap, a small stick of "After Bite" mosquito bite itch reliever, a brown plastic "Publix" bag, extra AA batteries for her camera, and her fully charged cell phone. She would pack up a bottle of water in the morning. She also packed up her fully charge "Kindle Fire" Internet tablet, and a pair of headphones. She was planning to buy lunch at a Key West restaurant. Finally she was all packed up. She zipped up her pink book bag and left it on the dinning room table.

Chapter 5 driving to school

The next morning, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Ramona's alarm clock went off at 5:00am. Ramona snoozed the alarm and got up! She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and washed her hands. She got dressed and headed downstairs. Just as she got downstairs, dad was coming in through the front door. He was holding a plastic bag with, the "McDonalds" logo on it! Dad said, "Good morning Ramona! Are you excited about your field trip today?" Ramona said, "Yes, totally! Will you pick me up from the school at 5:00pm today? That's our dismissal time today!" dad said, "Don't worry, I'll be happy to! Now, here's your breakfast. We have less that 45 minutes to get to your school!" It was now 6:16pm. Ramona's breakfast included a "Big Breakfast" with pancakes, some maple syrup, a "Cinnamon Melt" and some white milk. McDonalds was out of chocolate milk, but Ramona didn't mind! She just mixed some, "Nesquik" chocolate powder into the milk. After she ate, Ramona threw all of the trash away, grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and placed it into her pink shoulder book bag. Then, it was time to go! Dad started the car, Ramona got inside, and dad started down the road to Ramona's school. It was now 6:30am. The sun was only beginning to appear over the horizon. It was nice and clear outside. The current temperature for the day was 66 degrees. So Ramona had brought along her red hooded jacket in her book bag. She also had her day-note all ready to hand in. Dad said, "Ramona, if anything happens, call me immediately! Don't wait! Your mom will be at a meeting today! So call me, not her!" Ramona said, "Okay, I will!" soon at around 6:45am, dad turned onto Ramona's school parking lot and dropped her off. Ramona's class and some other adults were the only people at the school. Dad drove away, Ramona waved to him, and she walked to her classroom…

Chapter 6 getting the bus ready

When Ramona entered the classroom, she handed her day-note to Ms. Martin. She sat down at her desk next to Howie. All 20 students were attending the field trip. Ms. Martin was going too. Along with the school's chef, Mr. Nelson and her art teacher, Mrs. Allison. They would be helping out too! Ms. Martin announced, "Okay, its time to board the bus! Once we're on board, we'll do a roll call, and we should be on our way to Key West! Please grab your book bags and lets go!" So while everyone was led out of the classroom, Mr. Nelson and Ms. Allison packed up some supplies onto the bus. The "American Coach" bus had under-floor baggage compartments, overhead baggage compartments, an onboard restroom, and air conditioning. The bus also had 6 small TV screens, Internet access, 110-volt outlets, 20 pairs of wireless headphones, reading lights, cup holders seat back tray, and 30 really comfortable leather seats. The seats were organized in 2 lines of 15 seats each, 2 in each row (except for the last row. Only one seat in the last rows)! Mr. Nelson had a huge cardboard box. Inside was 16 pre-made school lunches for students that ate school lunches. As he placed the box on the seat in row 15 on the left side, he said, "Boy, this is hard work!" He used that seat's seatbelt to secure it in place. Mrs. Allison had her husband's gasoline truck fill the bus up with gas for the whole trip. Mr. Allison said, "Honey, do want me to be at Key West when the bus gets there?" Mrs. Allison said, "Why? What for?" Mr. Allison said, "Just incase your bus needs refueling! I have plenty more to spare!" Mrs. Allison said, "Then yes! We could use you! Meet me there at Key West Town Square!" So once the bus was filled, Mr. Allison put the pump away, got back into the driver's station, and drove off to Key West. Mrs. Allison then got another cardboard box from her car. Inside were 20 rolls of toilet paper, 10 plastic bags for trash, a toilet cleaner brush, 5 rolls of paper towels, 6 big squirt bottles of "Germ-X" hand sanitizer, 2 cans of vanilla scented air freshener spray, a new toilet cleaner brash, a brand new toilet plunger, and a bottle of, "Joe's Toilet Cleaner Liquid"! The box was placed on the row 15 seat on the right! Mrs. Allison used that seat's seatbelt to secure it in place. The bus driver named Steven arrived in his car at the school parking lot. He bright along a portable GPS system! Once he sat down on the bus's driver seat, he closed the Plexiglas cubicle door, and plugged in his GPS system into his own 110-volt outlet. He typed in the coordinates. That's when a "Cassie's Bakery" delivery van drove up to the bus area. Cassie stepped out of the van, and opened up the back. She took out a box of 60 chocolate chip cookies and a box of 60 fudge brownies. Mr. Nelson said, "Hello, are you Cassie?" Cassie said, "Yes, I' am! Here's you order! Sign here please." She took out an order form from her pocket! Mr. Nelson signed it and took both boxes to the school's kitchen. He took out 20 Ziploc plastic bags. He placed 3 fudge brownies and 3 chocolate chip cookies into each one. He had of list of the 20 students names. So he took out a permanent marker and labeled each bag with a student name on it. Then he placed all 20 bags in a small cardboard box! He also took 20 small apple juice boxes and placed in he small box too! He placed that box on seat #14 on the left side of the bus. He used that seat's seatbelt to secure it. Mrs. Allison then packed some other items in the under-floor compartment on the bottom of the bus. 5 square doors on the outside of the bus could access it. She placed a spare tire, a box of tools, a car jack, a X-wrench, an SOS caller and some spare engine parts in that compartment.

Mr. Nelson and Mrs. Allison sat down in the back of the bus. Finally, the bus was all ready to go…

Chapter 7 the roll call and the departure

Once all 20 students were outside, it was 7:00am. The sun was now in the sky shinning like a diamond ring on a wedding day! In 2 hours, the other school buses would arrive for a regular school day for other students. The bus door opened up Ramona sat down in the first row on the left next to Howie. She even sat in the window seat. Howie sat next to her in the aisle seat. Everyone else filled up the 20 seats needed for the students! 6 other seats were untaken. The other 3 had boxes of supplies on them. Once everyone sat down, Ms. Martin stood up and said, "Okay, time for the roll call! Say something when your first name is called. Cecil?" He called out, "Here!" Ms. Martin announced, "Donny, Doug, and David?" David yelled, "Present!" Doug yelled, "Here!" Donny yelled, "Healthy and here!" Ms. Martin said, "Benjamin and Harry?" Harry yelled, "Here!" Benjamin called out, "Nice and present!" Ms. Martin said, "Kara?" She yelled out, "Here!" Ms. Martin said, "John, Joe, Jamie, Jessie, and Jenny?" Jenny yelled, "Salutations!" Jessie called out, "Present as it is!" Jamie called out, "Here!" Joe called, "Not absent!" John called out, "I'm here as usual" Ms. Martin said, "Good! Howie?" Howie called out, "Right here ma'am!" Ms. Martin said, "Mary, and Niki?" Marry said, "Here!" Niki said, "Present, Ms. Martin!" Ms. Martin called out, "Thomas, and Rebecca?" Rebecca yelled, "Here!" Thomas called out, "Here!" Ms. Martin announced, "Susan, Ramona, and Sahara?" Ramona said, "Here!" Susan called out, "Right here!" Sahara yelled, "Here!" so Ms. Martin checked off all 20 names and said to Steven the bus driver, "Okay sir…lets roll!" so Steven closed the bus's door, turned on the air conditioner, started the ignition, and drove the bus out of the parking lot. Steven turned on an optional movie called, "Spy Kids 4: All the Time in the World" Only about 17 kids put on a wireless headset to watch it. Ramona turned on her "Kindle Fire" tablet. Howie took out his "Nintendo DSI" game system and starting using it.

Chapter 8 snack time on the bus

Soon the "American Coach" bus drove onto the Florida Turnpike. Ms. Martin got up, opened up the cardboard box full of 20 Ziploc bags, took out the snack bags, and passed them around to all 20 students. Ramona said, "This is awesome. I love cookies and brownies." Ramona took out her bottle of water, but that's when Ms. Martin passed out all 20-apple juice boxes. Ramona put her water bottle away back into her book bag. She opened the juice box and said, "This is what I call a snack! Cookies, brownies, AND apple juice!" Howie loved too! As well as Susan! When the snacks were eaten, "Ms. Martin took a "Publix" bag and collected the trash from all 20 students. Ramona went back to her "Kindle Fire" tablet…

Chapter 9 using the outlet and bathroom

Ramona saw that were tablet was low on battery power. She then noticed her 110-volt outlet She took out the charger from her bag, plugged that fat end to the outlet, and the thin end to her "Kindle Fire" tablet. It worked as the tablet lit up a little and she was able to continue using it. Soon, she got up. She had to go # 1 in the bathroom. Once she got to the back, she opened the bathroom door went inside and locked it up. The toilet was nice and shinny clean! Ramona did her business, and then she cleaned her hands using 3 small squirts of hand sanitizer. Then she dried her hands clean with 3 sheets of paper towels. Then she walked back to her seat, sat down, and went back to her "Kindle Fire" tablet…

Chapter 10 arrival at Town Square

1 hour later, it was 9:00am. The "American Coach" bus was just 5 minutes away from its final destination in Key West. Soon the bus got there. It was the center of town called Town Square. By the, the bus had used up all of the gasoline during the trip! Only ¼ gallons of gas were left in the tank! Mr. Allison had already arrived there with his gas truck, juts like he promised! Town Square was a beautiful place. It had a sporting good store, an ice cream shop, a small arcade, 4 different restaurants, and a lot of other places. A lot of pedestrians populated the streets. Ramona said, "Howie, we're here!" Steven called out, "Hey, Ms. Martin, do you want me drop you all off here?" Ms. Martin answered; "Yes please!" so Steven stooped the bus, turned the breaks on, and opened the bus door. Mrs. Allison, Mr. Nelson, and Ms. Martin got off the bus first. All 20 students followed. Ms. Martin announced, "You all may free roam for now. But at around 12:00, unless you have your own money to buy lunch, come to the bus to receive a lunch sack! Got it?" everyone answered, "Yes Ms. Martin!" and with that everyone ran off to have fun in different directions. Ramona went to look for the "Bates Motel" to take that picture for Beezus. Howie went along with her…

Chapter 11 the motel's office and a scary prank

Ramona walked for a while until she found it. The "Bates Motel" was right in front of her own eyes. By then it was 9:30am. An old mansion-like house was on a hill behind the, "Bates Motel". Howie said, "Ramona, this place looks abandoned. Lets just go to the Florida History Museum. They have a new native ship exhibit. Its about the natives trying to trace Florida's shape in the 1700s." Ramona said, "Come on Howie! Beezus wants me to take one picture!" So Ramona turned the camera on, and, "SNAP!" she took the picture. Howie said, "Good, you have your picture. So, lets go to that museum!" Ramona then said, "Actually, we'll go the museum…after he take more pictures of the inside of the Bates Motel!" that's when she started running to the motel's office. But she stopped and saw a sign tapped to the door. It said…

"Went to buy groceries. Be back in 15 minutes. – Norman Bates"

Ramona said, "Howie, do you want to go inside? We'll see lots of photo opportunities!" Howie said, "No way, Jose! And for 2 reasons! One: we don't have a key, and two: we'll end up in jail for breaking in! That is the last thing we need…time in a dirty smelly jail cell!" Ramona smiled and said, "Don't worry. Our key to the inside is right here…" and with that, she took a paperclip out of her pocket. She unbent it and inserted it into the keyhole. She twisted and turned it inside the keyhole. Howie said, "Ramona, no! We're going to get caught!" Ramona said, "I play sneak-in video games all the time! This is nothing different!" Howie said, "YES IT IS! This is not a preprogrammed video game! This is the REAL THING!" But then, "CLICK" the door knob unlocked! Ramona opened the door and said, "Bingo! Nice and wide open! And you said it wouldn't open!" Ramona walked inside and looked around. Howie followed and looked at a newspaper display. It was dark behind the front desk area. Ramona went behind the front desk and said, "Howie…look at this. There's a bunch of human skulls behind this desk. Howie slowly walked up to the desk and said, "What do you mean…human…skulls?" there was no answer. Howie said, "Ramona? Are you there? Where…" Suddenly a green glowing skull popped up front of Howie! It growled, "RRROOOAAARRR!" Howie screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and, "BANG!" he slipped and fell backward onto the floor! Ramona turned on the lights! She made that noise and was holding a toy skull in her hands! She laughed at the whole prank!

Chapter 12 Norman Bates himself

Howie got up as Ramona walked out from behind the front desk. The motel's office had a lot of Key West memorabilia inside! There was even a snack machine and a soda machine in there! She said, "That was hilarious! I wish I can do it again!" Howie said, "That wasn't very funny Ramona! My heart is racing now!" Ramona said, "You're such a baby Howie! You looked like you really saw a monster!" Howie said, "That's not a nice thing to do Ramona! You could've made me hurt myself. Good thing this floor is made of wood! That was not a funny prank!" suddenly they heard someone say, "I though it was pretty darn hilarious!" Howie said, "Who said that?" Ramona turned around and saw someone watching them both. Norman Bates himself. He was wearing a light-blue collared shirt, a brown jacket, black pants, white socks, and brown shoes. His black hair was neatly combed and his skin was pasty white. Ramona said, "Uh…we should…go!" come on Howie!" but Norman Bates said, "I'm not mad that you're here, if that's what you're thinking. Come on, have a seat!" Howie asked, "You're not mad that we picked the lock to get in?" Norman said, "No, of course not! I've been known to pick locks when I was a kid too! Have a seat, I rarely have company!" so Ramon and Howie sat down on the 2 chairs next to the gumball machine by the front door. Norman gave them each of can of "Coca-Cola" from his mini fridge behind the front desk. sat down on a chair facing them. He asked them, "What are your names? So where are you 2 from?" Ramona answered, "I'm Ramona and this is my friend Howie! Miami Elementary School. We're on a field trip with them!" Norman said, "You mean that American Coach bus?" Howie said, "Yes! How did you know?" Norman said, "I saw it in the distance when I came out of Save King." Ramona asked, "What's Save King?" Norman said, "It's the local grocery store. In fact, almost everyone in Key West does their shopping at Save King!" Ramona said, "Is there any ice cream stores around here?" Norman said, "Yes, as a matter of fact, there's only one here in Key West! It's called the Captain's Quarters Ice Cream shop. Its been here since it first opened in 1940!" Ramona said, "That's like 74 years!" Norman said, "Yep! Its 75th year anniversary celebration will be happening next year!" Howie asked, "Who else do you live with?" Norman said, "Well…there was my mother, but she got killed by a madman." Ramona said, "Sorry to hear that! Well…Howie and I should be going! Come one Howie!" So they both got up, and walked out the "Bates Motel" office.

Chapter 13 the "Captain's Quarters Ice Cream" shop

It was 9:45am by the time Ramona and Howie found the ice cream shop. Inside it was nice and air-conditioned. There was no one else in the store but Ramona, Howie, and the female cashier named Suzy. She asked them, "What can I get for you 2 kids today?" Ramona said, "I'll have a large caramel ice cream sundae with M&Ms, gummy bears, and Oreos please!" Howie said, "I'll have a vanilla cone dipped in chocolate sauce." Suzy asked, "Will there be anything else?" Ramona looked up at the menu and said, "I'll have a slice of warm chocolate fudge cake with my sundae. Place it on top of the sundae please!" Howie said, "I'll have 2 caramel-chip brownies with my order please!" Suzy added up the order and said, "That will be…21.50$" Ramona paid, she got her change, and they both waited for their order. Ramona suddenly noticed a poster. It had a huge picture of French soldiers and American soldiers fighting in the background. It said…

"The French Revolution: How it was: 4-D". An action-packed, live-action 60-minute 3D film, with physical special effects, about the horror, glory, and history of the French Revolution. Rated PG. Presented in IMAX 3-D. Show times at 8:30AM, 9:45AM, 10:20AM, 11:30AM, 12:55PM, 1:30PM, 2:20PM, 3:30PM, 4:40PM, 5:00PM, 6:50PM, 7:10PM, 8:15PM, and the final one is shown at 9:00PM every day. Except in December, February, March, and October. Seasonal specials are shown those months. Shown in the "Sally Ferguson Memorial Theater". Ticket prices may vary. Tickets not included with any pervious pass or price deals. Now showing only at the Florida History Museum! Don't just watch it a 3-D film…live it!

Ramona showed the poster to Howie. He said, "Why is the theater called the Sally Ferguson Memorial Theater?" Ramona said, "I don't know! Someone with that name must've worked there before she died. That's all I can think of for an answer!" Suzy said, "Kids, I have your orders ready!" Ramona took her order and Howie took his order. They sat down outside on a nearby picnic table. It was nice and cool outside. The temperature outside was now 69 degrees! Ramona and Howie had plans to see the 10:20AM showing of "The French Revolution: How it was." After they finished their ice cream treats. Each treat tasted like pure Heaven to them! Once they were done, they both tossed the trash into the litter bin, and walked in the direction of the, "Florida History Museum"…

Chapter 14 the museum tour begins

It was only about 9:50AM by the time Ramona and Howie reached the entrance to the "Florida History Museum". It was really nice inside. A lot of people from schools and other places were inside. Some were running around, and some were observing the exhibits. Once inside, Ramona and Howie both immediately ran up to a ticket booth. Ramona knocked on the glass, "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!" 3 times and a man woke up from sleeping on the job! The mad had an orange shirt, a pair of blue pants, a black waist belt, and light blue shoes. He had strands of short curled hair of the left and right on his head. The middle had a bald spot. He said, "Hello, I'm Larry the assistant ticket seller here at the museum. My brother Moe is one of the tour guides here and my other brother Curly is one of the janitors at this museum! How can I assist you two kids today?" Ramona said, "I'd like 2 tickets for that 10:20AM new French Revolution show!" Larry calculated the price and said, "That will be $100.00!" Ramona said, "100 dollars?! Are you crazy? For 2 tickets?" Larry said, "Yep! Its 50 dollars each per ticket! The best way for the museum to make money!" Ramona said, "Don't you have any better deal. I can't spend 100 dollars all together! Its just too much!" Larry said, "Well…there is…one way!" Howie asked, "What is it?" Ramona said, "Yeah, tell us!" Larry said, "Okay, here's what to do. Pay just $20.00 for a museum tour. 20 dollars include you and your friend! Then, the group will see the 10:20 French Revolution film at the end of the tour…WHICH…of course is free with the tour group!" Ramona said, "Well Howie, it looks like we have a tour group to catch!" so Ramona slipped a 20$ bill under the slot and Larry picked it up. He put the money into the cash register. He then took out 2 tour tickets from a drawer, scanned them both to validate them, and slipped them under the slot. Ramona grabbed them and Larry said, "When you get to the tour group starting point, you'll need to insert the tour tickets into a scanner. Once that's done, you hand it to Moe and he'll get rid of them!" So Ramona and Howie walked to an area. A small sign said, "Tour starts here! Next one's at: 9:55!" only about 48 other guests were in that group. Ramona and Howie made a total of 50 tour group guests. Ramona and Howie were the first ones to scan their tour tickets with the scanner machine. All 48 gusts went next. That's when Moe walked out of a room. He was wearing dark red shirt, a black necktie, a dark-brown jacket, a pair of black shoes, and a pair of dark green pants. His hair was neatly combed and shinned! He said, "Good afternoon everyone, my name is Moe, and I'll be your guide to today as I take you all on a walk through Florida history. But however, before we start, please pass up all of your scanned tickets!" so all-50 guests (including Ramona and Howie) passed them up to Moe. He counted them and placed them into a bin labeled, "Used passes". Then he said, "Okay, lets just go over some rules. No eating or drinking is allowed during the tour. Smoking is not allowed as well. The use of flash photography and video recording is against the museum's privacy policy. Now, I would like to see where some of you guests are from. All year round, some people come from all the way across the ocean just to see this place! And I'll start with you…" he pointed at Ramona Quimby. He asked her, "What is you name?" She answered back, "Ramona Quimby." Moe asked, "Where are you from?" Ramona said, "Miami! My favorite city in Florida." Moe asked "And what brings you to the Florida History Museum today?" Ramona said, "I came to see that French Revolution IMAX 3-D film!" Moe said, "Good choice! That by the way is free with our tour today! I saw the show once…it was awesome! You're going to love it Ramona!" so then Moe asked 6 more guests about themselves…

Chapter 15 the St. Augustine section of the museum's tour

When the tour began, everyone was left down the left hallway. In there was the, "St. Augustine: Past & Present" section. There was a bunch of paintings about St. Augustine's coral castles and pictures of the present day city. Under each picture and painting, was a sign with the description and history information about that particular picture or painting! There was also a ¼ scale model of a coral castle back in the days of early discovery. Moe pointed to a huge old map of what was though to be Florida's shape. Moe said, "Over there is an old mad drawing! Back then, natives thought Florida's shape really looked like that! However, this was way before the invention of space satellites. Now, Florida's real shape is the one known today by almost everyone!" The Moe gave everyone 5 minutes to look around the area. Ramona saw a ¼ scale model of the "St. Augustine School for the Deaf". Ramona lifted up the cover and touched it. But Moe saw Ramona do that! He went to Ramona and said; "Hey Ramona, you probably don't want to do that!" he took Ramona's hands smoothly off the case, closed it up, and locked it up with a padlock from his pocket. Ramona said, "Why, its just a model!" Moe said, "This isn't just any old model! It's the only model of the St. Augustine School for the Deaf ever made!" Ramona said, "I just wanted to see what it was!" Moe said, "I understand kid. Now, I'm not usually a guy with rules, but those rules I announced at the beginning are important! This model here is also a big rule! No touching the models on display! Alright?" Ramona sighed and said, "Oh…alright! I'm sorry Moe!" so Moe stood up and walked to a lady who needed to use the bathroom…

Chapter 16 the chase around the whole museum and getting fired

Moe soon said, "Alright, we just have 20 minutes until the next showing of the French Revolution film starts. So lets head over to the next part of out tour. The Orlando room!" so Moe led everyone into the next room. Inside were 4 detailed ¼ scale Disney theme park models and 2 detailed ¼ Disney water park models. Ramona wanted to take something from the room with her. When Moe told everyone to look around, Ramona decided to steal the model of "Epcot"! She knew it was wrong, but she just couldn't resist! She went to the model, looked left & right, and picked it up! The, "WOOSH!" Ramona ran out of the room! Moe saw her with the model, told all 50 people "I'll be back in a sec!" and took off after her! He yelled, "Come back here!" Moe tripped suddenly over Curly who was mopping in the hallway. Moe got up and said, "Why you…" he punched Moe on the head, and he knocked over Larry (who was just on his way to the bathroom) onto the floor. Larry said, "Moe watch it!" Moe slapped Larry on the face and said, "Come on idiots! There's a runaway girl on the loose! She took one of the museum's models!" Larry said, "Yeah, so?" Moe slapped him on the face again and said, "Come on, we have to catch her!" So Moe, Curly, and Larry took off after Ramona! She ran down the hallway and into the storage area! A male security guard saw that and joined the chase! He yelled, "Hey kid, put down that model!" Ramona saw a nearby ladder connected to a fire escape exit window! Meanwhile, Howie was using the bathroom. So he had no idea what was going on! Ramona ran up the ladder, looked down and said, "Hey guys…check this out!" she held out the "Epcot" model, let go of it, and, "CRASH!" the model fell and broke onto Moe, Larry, Curly, the male security guard! Ramona escaped through the fire escape stairs, and ran back to the tour group. She saw Howie and told him about what happened! Howie agreed not to tell anything to anyone. Wood and debris flew everywhere! Suddenly the boss named Mr. Connor walked by and saw all 4 men lying on the floor. Curly had a broken arm, Moe was a sprained ankle, Larry had wood chips in his hair, and the guard had a broken rib! Connor yelled, "WHAT IS THIS? SLEEPING ON THE JOB?! A BROKEN MODEL! THAT'S IT…ALL OF YOU MEN ARE FIRED! GET OUT!" So all-4 men struggled but angrily left the building. Then Mr. Connor went to the Orlando room to help out with the current tour group! He said, "Sorry about that long interruption! Unfortunately, I need to cut the tour short and have you all proceeded to our IMAX Theater. It's almost time for our 10:20AM showing of French Revolution: How It Was film! Enjoy it all…its free with this tour." So all-50 guests walked the auditorium. The Orlando room was closed off until a replacement model of "Epcot" was put into place! Mr. Connor had the honor of handing out at least 300 tickets. The 50 guests on the tour were given ones for front row seats, including Ramona and Howie. About 250 more guests joined the 10:20AM screening. The theater could only hold up to about 300 people at a time! Each ticket assigned everyone a different seat…

Chapter 17 the whole 1-hour 3-D film and the stunning 4-D effects

Outside the doors to the main theater was a long flat bin with 300 pairs of yellow-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. Everyone took a pair and went into the main theater. It was arranged more like a sports arena (seat-wise of course)! 2 rows of stairs were at the left and right end of the seating area. Metal railing guarded the 500-foot long and wide curved IMAX screen! Ramona and Howie sat down in their seats. They both had a seatbelt on each seat. They snapped it on, and got ready for the show! As everyone struggled to find a seat, a pre-recorded announcement (from Mr. Connor) came over the intercom saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls…we ask that you refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, using flash photography, and video taping during today's show! Remain quite at all times. This show also contains effects like wind, water, fire heat, moving, vibrations, and compressed air feelings. If you have any medical concerns, you should not experience this attraction! Thank you!" Then a male ticket collector came in and collected all of the tickets. It took a while to do so. Soon, everyone was seated and had their seatbelts fastened. All book bags and purses, had to go in the pouch under each seat. Once that was done, the lights dimmed, the theater doors automatically closed up, and the bright curtains opened up! The 1-hour film was awesome. It ended at 11:20AM! It showed cool things like swords fights, censored decapitations by guillotines, cannons firing, and the history about Napoleon Bonaparte! The theater seats were full of spraying water during decapitation scenes to simulate blood! The seats moved up, down, and side-to-side to simulation cannon explosion vibrations! It was the best show that Ramona and Howie have ever seen! Once the door was over, all 300 guests unfastened their seatbelts left the theater, and placed their glasses into special blue bins at the exit. Ramona and Howie had plans to go on a "Key West Whale Boat" whale watching tour, have lunch at, "Big Island Mike's Sandwich Shack", buy some souvenirs from, "Save King", and look at the old house behind the "Bates Motel". Then they would go play at the "Key West Central Arcade", by some books at the local, "Barnes & Noble" bookstore, and get ready to head back to Miami on the "American Coach" bus. At around 3:50PM, they had to be back on the bus, which would get back to the school at around 5:00PM. Dad would pick Ramona up and take her back home.

Chapter 18 the "Key West Whale Boat" whale watching tour

By then it was 11:30AM. Ramona and Howie went over to the dock where the whale watch tour's office was. They walked over to the ticket booth. Ramona paid for 2 tickets for a 30-minute tour. The boat had 2 decks, 4 restrooms, and a private room for the captain. Once the boat arrived at the dock, the gate was unlocked and Ramona, Howie, and 58 other people boarded the boat. All tickets were put into a bin for refusal. A lady named Jennifer Firestone was the assistant who locked the gate, closed up the boat ramp, and steered the boat. Katie Firestone was the tour guide. The boat moved out about 5 miles in the bay. Ramona suddenly heard, "SPLASH!" it was male killer whale jumping in the air! All 60 guests including Ramona and Howie, watched as 2 smaller ones jumped in the air too! Soon, a female killer whale jumped into the air. A baby killer whale began circling the boat. Ramona said, "Howie, that's so cute! Its circling our boat!" Jennifer Firestone had to stop the engine to avoid hurting the whale with the propeller blades! Katie said to all 60 guests, "The whales around here are usually killer whales. Sometimes however, if we're lucky, we see blue whales, gray whales, and even a whale shark or two! Killer whales usually eat thousands of pounds of fish and other small marine mammals each day! Out in the ocean, killer whales travel in families called: Pods…" Ramona said, "This is the best field trip ever!" Howie said, "Yeah, I wish we could do this every…oh that reminds me!" Ramona said, "What is it Howie?" my 12th birthday party is tomorrow and my mom said that I could invite you! We're celebrating it at the arcade right here in Key West! If you ask your parents, maybe you could take a public bus over here! The bus numbers to Key West are either 6624 or 7485!" Ramona said, "Howie, I'll be there! I knew that it was your birthday tomorrow! My dad said that wherever your party is, I can go to!" At around 12:00PM to boat went back to the dock. It was now lunchtime for Ramona and Howie. They left the dock, and walked over to "Big Island Mike's Sandwich Shack" for lunch. Most of the kids without lunch money went back to the bus to grab a pre-made lunch sack. Each sack had a PB & J sandwich, baby carrots, vanilla yogurt, a carton of chocolate milk, a "Kit Kat" bar, and a banana. 2 other kids brought lunch from home…

Chapter 19 the second death in the story

Meanwhile the "American Coach" bus driver Steven was on his own lunch break. He was walking past the "Bates Motel" when he noticed the old creepy house behind it in the distance. He said, "I wonder what's up there…" he walked up the steps to the front porch of the house. He noticed that the front door was unlocked! He walked inside and shut the door behind him. Steven slowly walked up the stairway… Suddenly a mysterious figure covered in a cloak, came out from behind Steven. The figure took out a chef knife from a pocket, and stabbed Steven on the back. He screamed, "AAAAAHHHHH!" he tried to fight back, but it was no use. The figure had stabbed Steven in the butt, his neck, both shoulder blades, the head, and finally on the chest. The knife even sliced open Steven's heart! Blood drained out of the wounds and poured onto the floor. Blood even stained Steven's shirt and jacket! The figure left Steven's dead body on the floor! Now, there was no one left to drive the "American Coach" bus back to "Miami Elementary School"! The figure ran out of the house and ran off into the distance… Norman Bates suddenly came in from the bathroom and said, "Oh my…not again! I better tell the teacher!" he had seen the teacher talking to the kids when he was coming out of "Save King". So he called the cops to get the body, and we went outside to find Ms. Martin…

Chapter 20 lunch at "Big Island Mike's Sandwich Shack"

Ramona and Howie soon stepped inside "Big Island Mike's Sandwich Shop". Susan was sitting at a table too! 8 other families were inside the shop! No one else was waiting in line. A man named Mike Ferguson was at the counter. Inside was a Hawaiian themed version of "Subway". Tiki poles were in every corner of the room. Flowers decorated the 5 fans inside! The counter was made of real clean bamboo sticks! Howie told Ramona what to order for him, and he sat down at a table by the window. Ramona walked up to the counter and said, "Hello. I guess you're Mike!" Mike said, "Yep, you got it! What can I do for you?" Ramona said, "For my friend, I'll have a foot-long sandwich on wheat bread. In it, I'll have tomato slices, cheddar cheese, lettuce, black olives, and ham! Also, a little curry mustard if you will!" Mike wrote down the order, and called out, "Pua Ferguson, here's an order for you to put together!" she came out of the back room. Pua was a 17-year-old teenage girl! She had long brown hair, a prosthetic arm on her left shoulder blade, and was wearing a light pink one-piece swimsuit. She put together Howie's sandwich. Ramona then asked her, "I noticed that the museum here has a theater named the Sally Ferguson Memorial Theater! Is she related to you?" Pua said, "Yes, she was my mom. But she's dead now! She used to work at that museum before she got transferred to one in Connecticut." Mike said, "She came here on the 24th of October last month to visit us! But then Norman Bates called me and told me that she was found dead in the shower! So he had a funeral on Halloween night instead of going to a Halloween party like usual!" Pua then finished Howie's sandwich and said, "It was…the worst phone call we ever got!" Mike then said, "So the museum named that theater after her!" Ramona said, "I'll order my sandwich now! I'll have a foot-long toasted Italian bread sandwich. Inside I'll have salami, Swiss cheese, American cheese, bacon strips, some ketchup, and honey mustard!" Mike wrote that order down, gave the paper slip to Pua, and Pua began putting together Ramona's sandwich. Ramona grabbed a tray from a clean tray stack, and placed it on the counter. Pua handed Ramona Howie's sandwich. It was wrapped up just like at "Subway"! Ramona placed it on the tray, went to a shelf of bags of chips. She took a bag of, "Lay's Classic" potato chips and a bag of, "Doritos Cool Ranch" chips. She placed them both on the tray. Ramona then said, "I'll also would like 2 bags of six chocolate chip cookies please!" Mike put together the cookies, and placed the 2 bags on the tray. Howie then got up and said to Pua, "We also would like 2 large cups for soda please!" Pua took 2 large cups from a stack behind her, and handed them to Howie. Howie then gave one to Ramona. Pua then wrapped up Ramona's sandwich and placed it on the tray. Ramona then said, "So, how much will this cost?" Mike added up Ramona's order on the cash register, and said, "Okay, that's 2 foot-long sandwiches, 2 bags of chips, 6 chocolate chip cookies, and 2 large soft drink cups. So…your grand total is…$39.50!" Ramona paid with two 20$ bills. She got back $1.50 as her change!" Ramona then took the food to the table, grabbed the 2 cups, and went to the soda fountain machine to fill them up. Ramona asked, "Howie, what kind of soda do you want?" Howie said, "I'll have Sprite!" Ramona filled the cup halfway with ice cubes, filled it up with "Sprite", closed the top with a lid, and inserted a straw into it. She finally gave the filled cup to Howie. Ramona filled up her cup halfway with ice, filled it up with orange soda (AKA "Orange Fanta"), closed the top with a lid, and inserted a straw into it! Ramona then went back to the table by the window. Finally, they both unwrapped their sandwiches and dug into the delicious lunch. Susan even joined them! Susan just had an egg salad sandwich and a small bottle of white milk.

Chapter 21 buying some souvenirs from "Save King"

Susan went along with Ramona and Howie to "Save King". By then, it was 12:45PM. Inside was gift shop just like the one in "Miami Sequarium". One area however, looked like a "Publix" grocery store. Ramona, Susan, and Howie browsed through everything in that store. Ramona then noticed a shelf of scented candles. One smelled like beach water. Howie smelled one that smelled like roses! Susan looked at a few books on display. Ramona decided to buy a sugar cookie scented candle, a DVD on Key West's history, and a book on boats. Howie picked the beach water scented candle, a small snow globe, and a book on beach life. Susan picked a DVD on trains, and a lavender scented candle. At the check out desk, the male clerk added everyone up. Then he said, "Your total will be…$25.75!" Ramona paid, got her change, and got 3 plastic bags for the stuff. Ramona tied her bag up, and placed it inside her shoulder book bag. Howie and Susan did that too! Then, Susan took off to go on a 1:00PM "Key West Whale Boat" whale watching tour…

Chapter 22 playing games at the "Key West Central Arcade"

Once Ramona and Howie got to the arcade, Ms. Martin walked up to them and said, "Ramona…Howie, I'm so glad I found you both! There some bad news!" Howie asked, "What is it?" Ms. Martin said, "Steven the bus driver…was murdered! Another bus driver is coming over to drive the bus back, but he's stuck in traffic! So there will be a slight delay in getting back to school." Ramona said, "Okay, thanks for letting us know!" so Ms. Martin left and Ramona went inside the arcade followed by Howie. The first thing they did was to a game card machine. Ramona pushed the button that said, "New Card" on it. Then she selected the option for "$40…1000 points!". Next she inserted two $20 bills into the machine. Once the card came out of the slot, she did the same steps for Howie's card. Once Howie got his card, they both got to work having fun. Ramona's first game was called, "Wheel of Fortune!" Ramona swiped her card in the scanner, and pushed the, "Play" button. Ramona watched as the blue light spun past all of the numbers 1-20. Ramona then, "SLAM!" pushed the selector button. The light landed on the square that said, "Spin Zone!" then the wheel started to spin. Ramona slammed the button again and wheel stopped. The small arrow landed on the number 500! That mean Ramona had won 500 tickets! She yelled, "YES, I DID IT! 500 TICKETS!" Ramona got the plastic bag from her book bag and placed all 500 tickets inside! Howie's first game was called "Pac Man!" he swiped his card, and started playing. He was really good at avoiding the ghosts and scoring points. When he won, the machine gave him 20 tickets. He placed them all into his own plastic bag. Ramona's next game was called, "Fishing Pro!" It had a joystick that looked just a fishing rod's reel! The line would appear on the screen! Howie caught 8 huge sea basses before the time was up! He earned 100 tickets! Ramona did 12 more games and earned a total of 100,450 tickets! Howie did 8 more games and earned a total of 100,345 tickets! By then both cards were used up! At the prize counter, the male worker said, "What would you 2 kids be interested in today?" Ramona said, "I'll have a Giant Gummy Bear, and a remote controlled Titanic set please!" Ramona gave the man all of her tickets, and the man gave her the items she wanted. The "Giant Gummy Bear" was a 5-pound, cherry flavored gummy bear. It was 5.5 inches wide, 3.5 inches thick, and 9 inches tall! Ramona put the "Titanic" set in her book bag, and took the gummy bear out of its box. Howie decided to save his tickets for tomorrow, on his birthday visit. The gummy bear was really sweet and juicy! When they both walked outside, it was 3:35PM. Just 20 minutes to be back on the bus. The backup bus driver named Mr. Johnson had arrived and was just heading to the "American Coach" bus.

Chapter 23 the "American Coach" bus trip back to Miami

Once back on the bus, Ramona was only through half of the gummy bear's head. Mr. Allison was using his gas tank truck to fill up the bus with gasoline. Howie said, "This day's been amazing! Oh, I also called your dad while you were on that museum tour. He said that you can come to my birthday party tomorrow!" Ramona said, "I will come! This day was…great. We've had ice cream, we had a nice filling lunch, we both won gaming tickets, got some Save King souvenirs, met 3 nice people, saw an IMAX 3-D show, and went on a whale watching tour!" That's when they both hear a voice say, "My favorite part of the day was meeting you two!" They both looked up. It was Norman Bates! Ramona said, "Hi, Norman! What are you doing on the bus? You're coming to Miami with us?" Norman smiled and said, "Well I wish I could, but I have a motel to run. I just came to give you these little gifts from me. Compliments of the Bates Motel! You can't leave Key West without these…" he pulled out 2 key chains. Each one had a snap-hook, a 3-inch chain, and a rubber "Bates Motel" sign. Ramona said, "Thanks Norman!" Howie said, "See you soon Norman!" he walked off the bus and called out, "Bye kids!" so the new bus driver closed the bus door, Ms. Martin did another roll call, Mr. Allison closed up the bus's gas tank access panel, and Mr. John said, "Let's roll kids! To Miami Elementary School!" so then he drove the bus out of Town Square. Then he took the Turnpike ramp onto a long bridge. Ramona had a great day! Tomorrow she wanted it to be an even better one! Ms. Martin then got up and handed out the day notes to each student. Ramona and Howie each got 100 on their day notes! Ramona said, "This is the perfect ending to a great day!" Howie said, "You said it Ramona! I rarely earn 100 points!" tomorrow was also Saturday! No school, not even on Monday. It was a "Teacher Work Day" on Monday! Soon the bus was roaming through the quite fields of Homestead. Howie got up to use the onboard bathroom. Finally the bus drove through Downtown Miami and into Kendall where the "Miami Elementary School" parking lot was…

Chapter 24 departing to Howie's birthday party in Key West, and entering the old creepy house

Dad had picked up Ramona from her school that day. After a nice filling dinner and a good load of free time, it was bedtime for Ramona. Beezus loved Ramona's picture of the "Bates Motel". The next morning, at around 10:30AM Ramona told dad, "Bye! I'm off to Howie's birthday party!" dad said, "Bye Ramona!" she got on the bus numbered 7485. It was about a 1-hour bus ride to get to Key West. When she got there it was 11:30AM. Howie was waiting there for Ramona, along with his mother and his father! Howie's dad said, "Hey Ramona, how's it going?" Ramona said, "Great! Let's party!" Howie's mom said, "You said it! Its party time!" so everyone walked to the local park. A picnic table was decorated with balloons. Once everyone sat down, Howie's mom served hot dogs and French fires for everyone's lunch! To drink, everyone had "Orange Fanta" soda. Ramona then had to go and use the bathroom. "Save King" was nearby and it had a bathroom! She walked to "Save King" and went inside. But those bathrooms were out of order. Then she noticed the old house behind the "Bates Motel". She took a walk over in that direction…

Chapter 25 the truth about Norman's mother and corned by Norman Bates

She quietly entered the house through the back door. Ramona suddenly noticed something on the stairs. It was a huge mess of blood! Ramona stepped over the blood and said, "Gross! I better call 911 for backup!" so once inside a bathroom, she called 911 on her cell phone. The dispatcher said, "911, what's your emergency?" Ramona said, "I'm Ramona Quimby. I found an old house behind the Bates Motel and I saw a mess of blood on the stairs. I need cops, now! I might in danger!" Meanwhile Howie's mom said, "What's taking Ramona so long?" Howie said, "I don't know! I'll go look for her…" back at the old house, Ramona quickly did number one and fastened her pants back up. She walked outside the bathroom and saw another door labeled "Old Memory" writing in blood! She slowly walked inside and saw a TV set. She saw a VHS tape on the floor. She turned off the light and inserted the tape into the VCR set. Then the TV showed bursts of static. Then it showed Norman's mother on the screen. She was lying in bed sleeping. Suddenly Norman came onto the screen and stabbed his mother on the chest. Norman's mom yelled, "Norman! What are you doing?" Norman yelled, "I hate living with you! I can't take it anymore!" he then stabbed her in the chest, shoulder blades, neck, and thighs! Then he wrapped her dead body in a blanket. Then he locked the body in the closet! Ramona shut the TV set off and said, "Norman killed his own mother! I better get out of here and confront him!" meanwhile, police sergeant Alan suddenly drove up to the back door of the house. 2 more police cars with 2 police officers each arrived too! Then they all knocked down the back door to the house. Back in the secret room, Ramona said, "I have to get out of…" suddenly Norman's voice said from behind her, "You're not going anywhere now that you know my secret!" Ramona turned around saw him! Norman Bates was holding a chef knife in his hand! He evilly said, "I also killed Sally Ferguson and your bus driver! You're next to be murdered!"

Chapter 26 getting rescued and the aftermath

All Ramona could do now was scream in hope the someone would hear her! So she screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEKKKKK! HHHEEEEELLLLPPPP! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Norman grabbed Ramona by her shirt collar, raised his knife, and was about to kill Ramona! Suddenly the 4 cops ran into the room and drew out their guns! Sergeant Alan yelled, "FREEZE!" the 1st cop yelled, "Hands up!" the 2nd cop yelled, "Drop your knife!" The 3rd cop yelled, "Drop it or we'll shoot!" Norman did as he was told and the 4th cop tackled him down and handcuffed him! He even said, "You're under arrest for attempted murder of a minor!" Norman was then taken away to the "Florida Sate Prison!" Howie soon showed at and Ramona told him everything! After the rest of Howie's party, dad came to pick up Ramona. Sergeant Alan told him all about the situation. Soon the "Bates Motel" was closed down and converted into a "Mother Paula's Pancake house" 3 months later. Norman Bates was sentenced to life in prison! Mike sold more sandwiches than ever! Pua was proud of Ramona for solving the case! Normans Bates was the murderer all along… He was an evil insane psycho!

!THE END!


End file.
